


Unusual Places

by Dajichan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Finding Love, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Oral Sex, Sex, criminal, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dajichan/pseuds/Dajichan
Summary: Daniel Agger is a petty criminal trying to find his way in life. He didn't expect to find something in the arms of a whore.





	Unusual Places

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when I become very very nostalgic and Daniel Agger captains the Reds at the LFC Legends match in Hong Kong...<3

* * *

Daniel drove slowly past the ladies on the sidewalks, eyeing them up. They were watching him too. When he approached, they posed, boobs on stage, hips swinging, tongues licking over lips seductively to attract his attention. It wasn't too often that such a hot guy was coming by. He didn't even know why he was here.

Martin gave him some extra bucks for the _very good job_. Danny had looked at him blankly, the job which had him move stuff to a lorry, and he was sure it was not supposed to be moved. All he knew was that Martin gave him the money _Dagger, you're too tense, take this and blow off some steam_ and he took it. And now he was here, looking at the endless line of whores. He could go to a bar, hook up with some random girl. But he was still here on slut road. Less complicated.

And that's how he found her.

\------------------------

Dan opened the door to the cheap hotel room, she followed him and threw her jacket over a chair. These rooms looked all the same, know one and you know them all. She turned to him, catching him examining her. She crossed her arms in front of her big breasts, looking expectantly.

“So...“, Danny had no idea how to act around a prostitue. He made a step towards her, attempting to touch her face. She backed away, but she smiled.

“Not exactly an expert here, are we?“ She liked the way he blushed. “No worries. I just like to _ah_ get the finances out of the way.“

Dan took out the money of the back pocket of his jeans and gave it over.

“Thanks!“ She took it.

His forehead frowned. “What if I am not satisfied?“

She glanced at him surprised, then threw her head back and laughed. It sounded pleasant. Her arms wrapped around his neck, lips ghosting over his jaw. “I give my best, ok?“

He pushed her away slightly, still confused. "You have rules or something? You kiss...?"

She smirked. "That ain't that kind of movie." But she looked more serious immediately. "No punching, kicking, no shackling or cuffs or anything." His brows rose. Why would anyone want to punch this cutie?

"Oh and if you wanna go anal, some heads up would be nice, you know, I have lube and stuff." - "You must have had some _guest_ _s_." She smiled again. "You have no idea... question is, which kind are you?" He tilted her chin up with long fingers.

"Let's find out."

They ended up on the bed quickly, she put her hands under his shirt, felt for his hard abs, groping every muscle. She had to fully utilize this, she didn't have such pretty lads often. Straddling his hips she bent over his exposed stomach, tongue darting out to taste his pale skin _how far went his bodyart...?_ She took off his shirt and could do nothing more but gape at this masterpiece of art in front of her for several long seconds. His tattoos were exquisite, covering his torso, his arms, his big hands. These were no prison tattos. Her thumb stroked gently over his aureola, it must have hurt like hell here. His nipple errected, a beautiful little rosy knob in all the dark ink. She bent down to lick it, suck it into her mouth, her hips started moving over his crotch. They rubbed ever so slowly at his groin, she conquered his lips again, tongue prodding at his closed mouth to gain permission to access.

He opened for her invasion, feeling more and more confident by every touch and kiss they shared. He sat up, tongue entangled with hers, hands exploring her body. He licked a wet line down her jaw over her neck, which she exposed to him, a moan hummed in her throat. His eyes shot up to her face, hers were closed, enjoying his caress. _But was she? He paid her after all..._ He bit her and she gasped, his lips looped up. That one was real for sure.

He got rid of her top, bra followed at once, no time to lose here when he pressed his face to those tender globes, nibbling at the soft skin. Her hips moved with more determination, Dan groaned as he felt the pressure tightening in his pants when his cock grew harder. Her hand rubbed at his bulge, he hissed, buried his fingers in her hair harshly to bare her throat to his teeth again _what the fuck, was he a vampire or what..._ but there was something about that neck of hers.

Skilled digits opened his jeans, she wriggled out of his embrace to take off the rest of his clothes. Daniel laid back to watch her moving up his legs, kneading the muscles of his thighs, he was inked almost everywhere. Her lips traveled gently to his crotch, teasing him, biting and sucking the skin of his inner thighs, soso close to his hard dick. She couldn't fit that thing in her mouth for sure. But that would not stop her from trying.

She placed a feathery kiss to his shaft, right above the root, she looked up to see him biting his lower lip. God, he was beautiful. Her tongue glided up his length, lapped the pearly drop of precum from the glans. Her lips laid around his tip, her tongue licking idly across his leaking slit, drawing the most gorgeous moans from him. She went down on him slowly, taking his dick in without haste, as far as she could. She slid back up, tongue pressed to the prominent vein along the length, licking around the sensitive glans quickly, before skidding down rapidly. Her head started to bop with steady speed, licking, sucking. Dan's hips bucked upwards unvoluntarily when her tongue flicked over his head, fighting the urge to fuck into this hot wet mouth. He would not last if she kept that up. He felt his toes curling, his hand clawed in her scalp.

"I'm close...", he grunted between gasps.

She stopped moving, eyes shot to his, their eyes locked while she released him slowly with an obscene _plopp_ , making his whole body shudder. His cock ached for salvation, his body shined from sweat, underlining its strong beauty. She stood up, lips curled as she opened the zipper of her skirt, ever so tempting, making a show for him, panties fell to the ground. He grabbed his cock, thumb grazing over the slippery glans, her naked figure did nothing to bear down his lust. She approached him fastly and removed his fingers from himself to lay them on her ass. Daniel's brows rose surprised. Her lips landed on his.

"I take care of that", she whispered, before her tongue glided in his mouth again.

He squeezed her lush ass, guiding her back on his lap. Her skin felt hot against his, he suckled at her nipples, fingers sneaking between her legs, to feel that juicy pussy. It was moist and warm, the soft lips made way for his digits to glide in, he heard her huffs at his ear. One finger was joined by another, they moved quicker, in and out, the slick sounds made him wild, just as well as her.

She shoved him away, stood up to get a condom from her handbag, she tossed it to him. Danny caught it, ripped the package open and rolled it on expertly. She got on all fours on the bed, glancing back to him, ass invitingly shaking. He got behind her, big hands on her butt cheeks spreading them, only to dive down and bury his face in her silky wetness.

" _oh!_ "

He grinned at her surprised shout, his tongue slipped inside her, made her squirm. He lapped at that sweetsweet juice, bathing her with his lucious tongue, retreated and smirked, when she let out a frustrated grunt. He lined up his dick at the hot hole, grazed through her lips, rubbed his length at her sensitive knob. Her breath quivered, she surpressed louder noises. He stroked her ass softly, eyes wandering over the curve of the small of her back. He grabbed her hip with both hands and thrusted inside her with all the force he could muster. She screamed in delight, being filled so fastly, all at once, he felt her warmth enclosing him, he moved back to glide in again forcefully, so deep, his thighs touched her round full butt. His fingers digged in her hips when he started to jabb inside her. The sheets crumpled under her fingers, her jaw tensed when she gritted her teeth. Gathering speed with each thrust, he bent over her, licking the side of her neck, sneaky fingers between her legs to rub her clit with two of them. Her moans sounded so beautiful, her gasps even more when he bit her again. She moved with him, met his thrusts halfway, the clash of skin on skin sounded loudly in the room. She bit her lip, she couldn't held it any longer. 

"Cum." His voice was hoarse at her ear, tongue gliding over her lobe, drawing it between his teeth. 

With his next deep thrust she let go, fingers and toes numbing, legs becoming so wobbly, he held her, fucked her through it, her inner muscles clenched so sweetly around him. Danny turned her head to press a kiss on this panting mouth. The pleasure was unbearable, he thrusted quicker, quicker, climax approaching and he came with one last push, spurting everything he got into the condom. He collapsed with a groan on her used body, so warm and soft.

She grunted, he was heavy, but still... she has not been fucked that good for a long time. Usually her _clients_ let her do the work, never losing one thought on her treat. Daniel rolled off of her, threw the condom in the bin and laid back on the bed. She cuddled up to his side, sighing in comfort, he stroked her dark hair out of her face with gentle fingers, brushed her forehead with his lips. He couldn't believe that she was a whore. It felt so _real_.

She pressed her nose in the curve of his neck, he reeked of sex, sweat mixed with cum, something musky that must be his own, she took in his delicious scent, it would be the thing she would have on her mind when she worked later with other people. He had no idea about the proceedings after fucking a hooker, but she wasn't doing anything to stop snuggling, so he laid an arm around her, letting himself being caressed by her strokes, closing his eyes. He dozed off to her soft touches, fingertips following the lines of his tattoos.

When Danny woke up, he was alone.

\------------------------

He kissed her as soon as they were inside the room, she was taken aback, but did nothing to prevent it. He was a good kisser and tasted even better. Still, business was business. She retreated slightly and chuckled against his lips.

"Don't think I don't appreciate enthusiasm, darling, cause I really do, but financal stuff first, okay?“

Danny's eyes were already glittering, he put his hand on his neck awkwardly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

He reached in his pocket and got out several bank notes. She snatched them out of his fingers and pecked him on his mouth.

"Thanks..." The money disappeared. She looked forward to this.

After the next job Martin wagged with another extra in front of Daniel's nose. Why the hell did he pay for this? The job was riskier but it was still strange. After all everything went good, the Slovakian said nothing about him being tense. Maybe he got off thinking about it. Danny didn't care, he took it anyway and was quickly on his way to the whore road. When he saw her, he knew he wanted her again, didn't need something new. He stopped the car, let down the window. She grinned when she recognized him.

"Couldn't stay away, could you?"

When she left him last time, their first time, she didn't expect to see him again. He just didn't look the man, who would go to a whore and definitely not more than once. Guys like him hooked up with cute easy girls at bars, fucked them and never called. She had lived of the memory of him pumping her so hard, how he commanded her to cum made her wet every time she thought about it and that was very helpful at her encounters with other suitors. So when she felt his teeth grazing the sensitive skin of her neck she submitted easily to his allurement. It would be awesome to have such a regular, not the usual creeps. 

And, plain said, it was just goddamn good sex. Awesome, raw fucking. He put those muscles to very _very_ good use and she never knew how much turned on she could be by tattoos. To grab on those inked arms, tracing the designs with the tongue... she found herself pressing her thighs together at the mere thought.

She hoped he would return.

Holy hell, was he a great fuck.

\------------------------

It was not her big tits or her juicy ass, why suitors kept choosing her. It was also not her ability to give great head or that she didn't charge extra for anal.

It was the melancholic expression on her face, the innocent, somehow young light in her eyes, it was the way her lips pursed when she smiled and how her brows puckered. She told Dan about the men, she _worked_ with, they often had stories about high school sweethearts, cute girls that ended up with someone better, never choosing the guys who went to the whore to fuck. They cried different names when they came and she didn't mind. Daniel still couldn't pitty them. She said, these were the least unpleasant _clients_ , there were lot worse.

He drew her in his arms, tickled her sides.

"Which ones are the best?", he asked, holding her giggling and wriggling figure.

"The pretty ones", she snickered. His teasing fingers found their way to her bare skin.

"Pretty ones, huh?" His attack continued. "What else?"

His hand slid down into her panties. She stopped fidgeting, pressed herself into his palm, sighing delighted. His fingers rubbed her lazily, his nose grazed the tender skin behind her ear.

"Come on. Tell me, what else?" - "The nice ones!", she gasped when he turned on the speed of his moves.

"Anything else?", he asked, teasing her by slowing down again. She clenched her jaw, this was too much.

"The Dan...ish..!"

She could feel his lips curling into a smile, he rubbed her faster, the stimulation sent pulses through her body. His other hand cupped her breast under her shirt, gave the soft flesh a harsh squeeze, lips wandering down her neck, he sucked at her skin _that would leave a mark_ , fingers moving so good, sent her to much needed salvation...

Daniel held her spasmic body, legs too weak to stand on her own, he sat down on the bed, pulled her on his lap. Her content sigh made him retreat his fingers, they were moist from her juices, he licked them, until she got a hold of his hand and lapped them clean by herself.

She turned to kiss him, sucking at his tongue determined, pushing him on his back. One of her brows cocked up when she noticed the bulge inside his pants, just waiting to be set free. Wasting no time she freed his length from confinement, tugged it a few times to full hardness. He bit his lip _why did it always look so fucking beautiful?!_ as she rolled a condom on it. She straddled his hips, panties just shifted aside and she took him in, painfully slow. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her hips moved up and down, faster with each push.

Danny's lips found hers, his teeth drove into her lower lip, a surprised mewl was her response. Her tongue pushed inside his mouth, catching the rhythm of the thrusts of her hips. She sped up when his breath went heavier, his lovely moans got louder indicating how close he was. His hands grabbed her hips to thrust her harsher onto his dick until he came deep inside her, filling the condom with hot white, cumming so hard he almost saw stars. With a low satisfied growl he fell back on the bed, dragging her with him, cock still buried inside her warm wet cunt. He pecked her head lazily, not able to move more.

"How often does a good customer come to you? One of those best?", he asked.

She shrugged. "Almost never." 

She was in the shower later, Daniel called to her. "What was the craziest thing you did in your job?"

He heard her laughing. "You mean requests?" - "Yeah."

"Sorry, to disappoint but I am a pretty boring vanilla slag", she giggled. He pulled the shower curtain to the side to look at her.

"You don't seem vanilla to me." She shoved his face out of the shower, grinning when she thought about some strange stuff she encountered with clients.

"Well there was this one guy...", she foamed her hair, "...who wanted me to pee on him." - " _What?!_ "

Daniel's voice sounded utterly shocked. She chuckled.

"Yeah, totally. Just sitting above him and... let it flow." - "Did you... did you do it?"

She took her time washing the shampoo out of her long hair.

"Did you?", he asked again louder. She opened the curtain and stepped out to see him standing right in front of her, eyes big and full of curiosity. She grinned dirty and looked to the side.

"You did! You did it! You totally peed on that guy!", he shouted. She gripped his shoulders, pressing her forehead against his, shushing him down, still chuckling. Danny got a towel and started to dry her off rubbing it over her wet skin.

"You. Peed. On. Someone!", he hissed. _Gosh he was adorable_

"It was just a little piss. I do that everyday in the bathroom. And it brought me a lot of good money!" He shook his head and laid the towel over her shoulders.

"Any other kinks I should know about?" - "It was his kink, not mine!", she reminded him, then acted thoughtful.

"Maybe I should not tell you the one time with the strap on..." - "And you call yourself vanilla??"

She laughed barkingly and exited the bathroom. The Dane followed her on the spot.

"Tell me!", he grouched. She put on her panties.

"Not much to tell. A guy didn't want to fuck me, but be fucked. End of story."

He approached her and rose her face to look at him.

"Was it good?"

Her hands glided over his long naked body to get a hold of his cute bum.

"His arse was not nearly as pretty as this one."

He grinned and rewarded her with a kiss.

They had grown really familiar with each other, knowing their sensitive spots, how to work them, talking, joking, a dangerous familiarity as she knew she was quite fond of him already. What did she say to him? _That ain't that kind of movie_? Maybe she should stop acting like it was.

\------------------------

Fernando nudged her arm. "He's always with you, isn't he?"

She smirked. "So? Jealous?"

He barked in laughter. "Good to have a regular, huh?"

She tickled his side. "What? You have Sese!"

He giggled. "What can I do? He loves freckles!"

She thought dreamily about the soft cluster of toned spots across Danny's face and pecked the Spaniard on his freckled nose. "As do I."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Dan approaching, _speak of the devil_ he looked confused to Fer, all dressed up in tight jeans and cropped top to show off his abs.

"You busy?"

Nando grinned. "Don't worry, sweety, I'm just waiting with her." He hugged his friend and whispered into her ear.

"Is his cock as big as he is?"

She jostled him away playfully and led the way to Daniel's car. Fer looked at the Dane's disappearing ass _yummy_ and waited for his own patron.

"Friend of yours?", Daniel asked in the car he drove to their usual hotel. She looked at him from the side, his eyes were glued to the street, hands tensed around the steering wheel.

She cleared her throat. "Yeah, best actually."

His eyes narrowed. "That's it?" _What the hell, was he jealo... oh._

"Yes, that's it."

They drove a few minutes in silence.

"He's pretty", he remarked. - "He is very pretty", she confirmed.

"You two ever...."

She interrupted him right away. "No, we never did." She laid her hand on his thigh, stroking with her thumb over the hard muscles covered by jeans.

"Don't worry", she said softly.

"Me?? Why would I worry about you two? That is ridiculous!" She surpressed a chuckle when she watched him, all flustered and blushed. His freckles looked beautiful like this. 

"Stop the car", she pled.

"What? Why?" He shot a glance to her.

"Please stop." 

He indicated the blinker and stopped at the kerbside. When the vehicle stood completely still, she climbed over the console on his lap, sat astride to face him. Daniel watched her with growing perplexity. He looked nervous around, nobody to see outside. 

"You know this is a public street, right? We can't do it he..."

She didn't wait for him to end, she smiled happily and kissed his face, kissed it everywhere, as if she wanted to kiss every single freckle, on his cheeks, on the bridge of his nose, the tip, his forehead, his temples. Her lips lingered on his mouth for a long while, just savouring its softness and taste. She smiled brider and pecked him one more time on his lips.

"I think I am done for now", she whispered before climbing back on the front seat. The Dane looked at her baffled.

"What was that?" She smirked.

"Nothin'."

He drove further, brows frown in thought. 

_She did not think he was jealous, right? Because he wasn't. He was so not jealous. Nope. Uh-uh. Totally not jealous._

He thought about the fact that she always left after their love making. 

_Nonono, not love making. Sex. Just sex. He was so not making love to her. Nope._

She left to work more, more fucks, more money. His grip on the steering wheel became stronger, his knuckles turned white. He had a quick look at her, sitting content beside him, smiling to herself, hand so tender on his leg. They arrived and exited the car. Dan watched her going up the few steps to the reception of the hotel. How often did she do this during a night? She turned to see he was not following.

"You okay?", she asked. - "Yeah, sorry!" He hurried to catch up with her to get a room.

Sex that night was beyond words.

That night he definitely made love to her.

\------------------------

When Dan came up to her, it wasn't even necessary to tell her that he wanted her. But he was quieter than usual, he seemed tense and she did pretend she could not see the bruises on his knuckles. Their way to the hotel was silent. Inside the room he took out the money and put it on the table. She approached him, wanted to touch his face, but he caught her arm in midair. That was the first time he looked at her that evening. He was paler than usually, looked worn out.

"Strip." 

His voice was toneless and quiet. She didn't think he expected a striptease, so she just got off her clothes. He nodded to the bed, she walked over and sat down on the edge. He followed her, stood in front of her, taking her face between his palms to look at her. His green eyes took in the details of her beauty, thumb grazing over her cheeks, following the curve of her lower lip. It entered her mouth, pressed against the warm, wet flesh of her tongue, she licked his finger, her eyes never left his face. His moist thumb trailed across her jaw, down her neck, stopped at her throat. She wanted to open his trousers, but he shook his head. 

"Lay down."

She did as he said. He followed her on the bed, laying down on her, she wrapped her legs around his hip, the rough fabric of his pants grazed her mousse. She stretched up to kiss him, but he withdrew going down on her neck instead. His tongue glided over her throat, it was so slow. He blew over the wet spot, goose bumps appeared over her whole body.

"Danny, what...?" - "Shhh..."

She blinked puzzled but let him be.

He kissed his way down to her bossom and pressed his face to the delicate skin, sniffing her calming scent. He laid his ear on her heart, just listening to its beats. His fingers circled around her nipple, he watched it getting harder. The sight fulfilled him with a great sensation of simple satisfaction. He squeezed it between his fingers, smiled even slightly when he heard her heart going faster after that. His lips slid over the sweet teat, his tongue ran around it. Her fingertips drew circles on his shoulder blades. He licked his lips and bit her nipple, she winced, her nails clawed sorely through the fabric into his skin. He treated her other nipple the same way until they were overstimulated aching with every touch and his shoulders full of burning red stripes. He went further down, bit and licked his way to her navel. He took his time to examine it, ran a finger over the edges, before dipping down to plung in his tongue. He wished he could lap something out of this cute hole, preferably something alcoholic. An idea for another time. For now, the taste of her skin was more than enough.

Danny dragged his lips over her hipbone, nibbled at the flesh right above the bone and held her still as she started to wriggle from the tickling sensation. He went on to her thigh, lifted her leg up to get a better position to caress it. She was also ticklish in the hollow of her knee _huh, who knew?_ and completely freaked out when his tongue glided over the inside of her foot. He watched her intensely as he bit her toes, one by one, each time rewarded with a satisfying gasp. So pretty feet. He proceeded to the other foot, tickling it, sucking the smallest toe, eyes concentrated on her squirming body, it was bewitching.

He pecked his way back to her center, he laid on his stomach between her legs, spreading them to leave her wide and open. He bent down, teased her further by hovering over her mount. She clenched her jaw, the anticipation was killing her. She wanted him to touch her finally, to have _something_ inside her, no matter what. She almost groaned in frustration.

And then he kissed her pussy.

She flinched as if he has driven his teeth in her most sensitive parts, the mere touch of his lips after all the build up... Daniel pulled her closer, peppering her with feathery kisses, he could sense the moistness between her pussy lips. He licked over her slit, once, twice, tasting the sweet-salty mix of her juices. She was so wet, his tongue just added to the moist feeling, so slippery, perfect ground for it to glide over the softest flesh. He licked her before, but never that thorough. He explored every single spot, every nook, every crease that formed her marvellous cunt. His tongue found her clit, his fingers spread her lips to reveal the cutest little knob, he circled it and withdrew, before starting the process again. Over and over again, as if he had all time in the world. She tried to squirm away, away from his hot sly tongue, treating her so unbearingly good, but he held her, his grip was as steel. The tip of his tongue flicked directly over her clit, back and forth, he looked up to her, she was thrashing around, face distorted in pleasure, hands gripping anything they could reach, she was just pure goodliness, completely dissolved. His glance fell on her pussy again, clit was deeply blushed from simulation, his mouth conquered the small spot, he sucked it sharply and she could not hold herself back from screaming, somehow expressing the delight he was causing. He couldn't care less, he just devoured her, his tongue, his lips, even his teeth, her hand clawed his hair when he pushed in two long thick fingers, in and out, clit so good under his tongue, his digits thrusting, it was too much, too good, _it was... she couldn't..._

She came, a primal cry, so loud _holy, was that her?_ her nails dug in his scalp painfully, legs twitched wildly. Dan retained her, watched her coming down from the orgasmic high, panting open mouthed, eyes shut. He stroked her thigh soothingly for a few seconds before he went down on her again. She gasped surprised, the sound got stucked in her throat when he licked over her sensitive flesh. His tongue ran over it, she clenched around his fingers when another wave of pleasure rolled through her body. He pressed the heel of his hand against the spot, ramming it everytime his fingers glided deep inside her wet hole. She bit on her fist to prevent herself from shouting too loudly, her moans muffled. Her body bucked up, when she reached the top another time. She collapsed with a heavy sigh, her legs just like jelly.

Danny pressed his cheek to her thigh, watched her calming down. Then he twitched his fingers, still buried inside her. Her reaction was hilarious, she shot straight up, gawking at him with wide eyes. His thumb massaged her right above her swollen clit, that bastard knew exactly what he was doing, she tried to close her legs, he snorted at her weak effort, moving his finger quicker, sending vibrations through her body. It was exilarating, like fire rushing over her skin, it burned soso good, every muscle tensed before release drowned her once more. She fell back on the matress, so spent, so tired, gasping for air. He stroked her mount tenderly, eyes wandering over her, her blushed bossom, heated face, her lower lip reddened because she bit it so hard. She was finished but Daniel had no intention to stop already. Her pussy throbbed in an aftershock and he dove down with his greedy mouth, conquered that poor little clit again, her screams ringed in his ears, something between pain and lust. No mercy, he sucked, licked, bit, rubbed, made her cum all over again and again and again...

Daniel stood up after one of the many last times and looked down on her quivering body, hushed mewls errupted from her whenever she felt another aftershock of the orgasms he just gave her. Sweat covered her, he could see it shimmering in the soft light of the bedside lamp. She rolled on her side, pulling her knees up to her chest, sobbing quietly from the overwhelming sensations. She looked so... _vulnerable._ She must have been the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He opened his pants, took out his cock and started to work himself. It was time for some release. His thumb glided smoothly over his glans, spreading the precum to have some lube, then his hand slided up and down his length, twisting his wrist, just like he always did under the shower. Before he met her. Now she was his release. The thought thrilled him, he bit his lower lip when he got quickly closer to the end. Another sigh from her was his undoing, he reached the top, clenched his eyes shut, spilt onto his fingers, hand kept moving until he milked every single drop of cum out of him.

He opened his eyes, noticed her watching him, eyes glittered, an unreadable expression in her face.

"Be right back", he mumbled out of breath, somehow shy now and went to the bathroom, to clean himself up. It didn't take long to erase all traces from his dick and hands, and he came back to the hotelroom.

She sniffled a bit, the sound made him overprotective immediatley, although it was him who got her into this state. He made his way back fastly on the bed, pulled her closer, kissed away the wet traces on her cheeks, pressed his lips softly on her eyelids, between her lashes little droplets of tears. She could not describe how she felt right now. A punter had never, never ever treated her like that. _No one had treated her like that, punter or not._ He embraced her still shivering frame, their bodies settled closer to another, her head tucked under his chin, snuffling the soothing scent of his neck. She had no idea how she should resume work after this, feeling so overwhelmed and just raw. He rolled on his back, drawing her with him, eyes focused on the ceiling. She looked at him, he was so pale today, his freckles stood out more than ever. He didn't have a good day, that was clear. 

She took his big hands in hers, stroked gently over his knuckles, placed butterfly light kisses on each long finger.

"What happened?", she asked, soft spoken.

His palms closed over her smaller ones.

"I won't talk about this.", he stated calmly.

He closed his eyes, memories flowing through his mind. How? How could they fuck up the guard schedule so badly? He whinced slightly when he thought about the sound of cracking bones under his fist. Martin said, he had to do it, no choice. He wasn't sure if that was right. That man was just doing his job. Now he was barely alive.

He shook his head to lose the thought physically, well aware that she watched him closely. Hell it wasn't as if she didn't know what he was doing. Just not the scale. He pressed his lips on her forehead. He wished she wouldn't leave. He wished they could stay like this.

When she was about to head out he called her back.

“Don't forget your money!“

She stopped and looked at the bank notes on the small table. Then she shook her head.

“I don't think I should be paid tonight.“

He stood up, grabbed the money, approached her holding it out to her.

“Here. Take it.“ - “Come on, Danny, I can't, I just can't. I did nothing.“

Dan examined her face, she looked so sincere and determined.

“Kiss me.“, he said.

“What?“, her brows jumped up in surprise.

“Kiss me!“, he repeated.

She blinked a few times, confused, but caved in _as if she would lose out an opportunity to kiss that sexy scumbag_ , hand tenderly on his jaw and pressed her lips on his. He returned it, but retreated quickly.

“Alright, now you did something, take the money.“ - “Danny!!“ 

They argued for a few minutes, but she left without payment.

\------------------------

When Danny asked her to stay the night she didn't know what made her do that. It was not that he was gentler than others, in fact he was often much rougher, but still... he looked after her and her pleasure and that was a rarity. Maybe it was the wonderful sound of his sighs when coping with the aftershock of an orgasm or the way he smiled when he stroked her hair out of her face with tender fingers. Maybe it was his laughter when she told him the funnier stories of her job. Or maybe it was the way one of the corners of his mouth jumped up higher than the other when he smirked. Maybe it was the way he bit his lower lip, something, she was sure, would send her to the grave because she just couldn't handle the beauty of that. She knew he was a criminal. But almost everyone who came to her could do better in life. And she didn't know if she would do ever better than Daniel.

She felt so content when she fell asleep, nestled up against his bare chest. She couldn't remember the last time she spent a night with someone. Maybe... in high school? Too long ago. His steady heartbeat and calming breaths lulled her to dreams.

He woke up. Something tickled his nose. Dan rubbed it vividly.

 _Hmph._ Still there. He opened his eyes to see what it was.

How the fuck could he forget that she spent the night with him? He smiled to himself, brushed his fingers through the long strands of her hair getting it out of his nose. One could get used to this... she sighed in her sleep, he stopped moving. He didn't want to wake her up so soon, wanted to prolongue this moment as far as he could. Who knew how often he would see her like this? He watched her for a whole while until she started stirring, brows frown and she opened her eyes, slowly taking in her surroundings. Her lips curled to a sleepy smile when she focused on him.

"Hi." - "Good morning."

She stretched like a cat, making the cutest sounds. _Holy fuck, he could really get used to this._

His hands ran by themselves over her curves. She smirked.

"You ready for some _ah_ morning exercise?"

Danny laughed. "That is the most cliché thing you ever said to me."

She placed a soft kiss on his nose. "I can also just ask if you want to fuck again."

He grinned broadly. "Let's call it shower."

He got up and picked her up to carry her over to the bathroom. He would have thought she would wriggle out of his arms but she did not, on the contrary, she nuzzled his short, practically non existent sideburns, lips so soft on his jaw.

He set her on the ground, adjusted the water in the shower and made an inviting gesture inside it. She nodded courtly and stepped under the warm spray. Dan followed her, closed the glass door to the shower and drew her towards his body, their skin touched, slick and already hot. She turned around, stood up on her toes, held her face to him. He didn't need further invitation, he bent down and kissed her, so gentle, the water raining down on them made it all so much more intense. Sensual.

Daniel shuddered when her fingers wrapped around his shaft and her tongue lined out his lips. He claimed hers again, withdrew when she tugged harder at his length, fighting the aroused roar building up in his chest.

She whispered breathy in his ear. "Can you hold me up while you fuck me?"

Her hand squeezed his balls, he choked out an approving groan. His palms glided over her bum, got a hold of it and liftet her up without difficulty. She enlaced her arms around his neck, her legs followed quickly around his hip. His long cock was trapped between them. Wrong place for it. He knew a much better place. He pushed her up, she shifted her hips, gasped when his tip prodded at her cunt.

"Oh, _fuck_...", she moaned when he eased her down on his dick. She looked at him, faces so close to each other, breathing the breath of the other, he bit his lower lip _FUCK THAT LIP_ she clenched around him and he shoved fully inside her. His hips started moving, she felt his biceps tensing, fingers digging in the soft flesh of her butt. She was not able to do much more than to cling to him, to this wiry long body, his inked skin so nice and soft, covering these hard strong muscles, she put her lips and teeth everywhere she could. He grunted when she bit him a little bit too harsh, smashed her against the tiled wall of the shower and drove in faster and harder.

"God, Danny...!"

Her voice was strained, her gasps and groans came quicker now just as his. How she moaned his name made him feral, he could only last so long because she had milked him several times during their night together. But nevertheless it wouldn't take much more now, Dan felt the pressure building in his stomach, at the base of his cock, his balls felt tight from pleasure. He buried his mouth in the crook of her neck, sucking, biting, whatever, he picked up the pace one last time, pumping like a machine, so fast, so hard, she tensed around him when she flew off the edge, taking him right with her to the sweetsweet release of pleasure...

The water felt cool by now, Daniel panted heavily. He looked at her, she was still wrapped around him, connected with him by his softening cock.

"You good?", he murmured when he caught his breath. She just nodded. She thought it would be good, but she did not expect it to be _this_ good.

He was a sex god. Simple as that.

He slipped out of her carefully, she whimpered at the loss of his wonderful penis inside her, he let her down on her own feet, still holding her close to his body. She felt like she could fall asleep again, again to the sound of his strong heartbeat. The Dane raised her chin to look at her.

"Maybe we should shower for real now?", he asked with a smirk.

She smiled and nodded. "But only if you wash my back..."

"Fuck I don't have normal stuff to wear." She cursed after they finished drying themselves off.

"Normal stuff?", he asked.

She looked amused. "What? You thought I run around with my ass out all the time?"

He smacked said ass fondly. "I wouldn't mind..." He pecked her temple gently. "I have some clothes in the car. You're welcome to it." 

She took the offer.

"What do I owe you?", he asked when she was about to leave, wrapped up in his way too long hoodie.

She turned to him, bit her lower lip. She shook her head. "You owe me nothing."

"I don't want to be responsible for you wasting a whole night for me!", he said agitated.

She approached him and laid her hand on his cheek fondly. "It was definitely not wasted. And... I don't want you to pay me anymore."

"What?", he asked weakly. Did that mean she didn't want to see him anymore?

"I...", she looked at him, in her eyes so much emotion and distress. 

_Just say it._

_I fell for you._

Dan came closer, pressed his forehead softly against hers, noses nuzzling.

"Tell me", he said lowly.

_Come on. Say it. It's easy._

_I have fallen in love with you._

She closed her eyes, relishing in their closeness.

_I, a cheap whore, have fallen so madly in love with you that I can't bear the thought of being without you._

She withdrew from him. "I have to go. Thanks for the sweater." She left swiftly.

Daniel just stood there, her scent still in his nose. 

_You should have said something, bruh._

_But what fucking idiot falls in love with a whore?_

\------------------------

Fernando's grin was uneasy when Daniel approached his usual place where he and his friend always waited for clients. It made the Dane worried and before he could ask he got the answer he didn't want to hear.

“She's with a client right now.“, Nando said, pointing around the corner.

Dan clenched his fists, tried to control his face but failed obviously as Fer stated.

“Shouldn't take long, he didn't give her much.“

The jealousy made Danny sick, his stomach felt like filled with cockroaches, bile threatened to come up. Nando watched him pityfully. He knew exactly how this guy felt, his face said it all, he saw it so many times with Sese...

They stood awkwardly around, Fernando tried to make conversation, talking about the weather or last nights football match, but he got only monosylabic answers. After a while someone neared from behind, both turned and Daniel thought he would throw up, right here, right now. The tall bald man with tattooed arms, satisfied looking and closing the button of his jeans was no other than Martin. 

Danny thought about running, but it was already too late, the Slovakian looked up and recognized him right away.

“Dagger!!“, he blarred.

Daniel nodded. “Martin.“

He saw her coming up to them, her mouth reddened and puffy. Martin's eyes wandered between Dan and Fer, chuckling amused.

“Didn't know you fancied boys, Dagger!“

Danny smiled forced. “I am always open to new stuff.“ - “Naughty, naughty!“

Martin wagged his finger playfully. He looked around, grabbed her by her arm and yanked her forward. Dan's nails buried in the inside of his fist, he took deep breaths to calm himself. Martin laid a hand on her ass, giving it a squeeze.

“You should give this one a try. Blows you away, if you know what I mean?“, he burst into laughter. She looked down on her feet, said nothing. Daniel's boss patted him on the shoulder.

"I see you tomorrow night, right? Enjoy yourself", he said with a dirty smirk and disappeared in a car waiting not far from where they stood.

Nando rummaged in some small bag of his and took out a mini bottle to offer her.

"Mouthwash?", he asked quietly, brown eyes full of sympathy. She nodded choppily and retreated to the side. They heard her rinsing and gargling until she spit the concoction out and returned to them. 

"Thanks", she said, giving her friend the mouthwash back and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. 

Then she finally looked at Daniel. "Hey." She smiled weakly. He resisted the urges to kiss her immediatly. "You know that guy?" 

He nodded. "Kinda my boss."

She sighed. "Great. I sucked off your boss."

Fernando snorted. "Was not exactly by choice, right?" 

They stood in silence. Dan felt for her hand, laced his fingers with hers. She looked up to him. 

"You free tonight?" - "Anytime." _For you._

They bade Fer Goodbye and got inside Dan's car. He didn't start the engine right away, he looked out of the windscreen, bit his lip nervously. He turned his gaze to her.

"I want to take you to my place."

Her heart fell to her stomach and flew back to her throat in lightspeed.

"Like... your home?", she asked dumbly. His face got a doleful expression for a second.

"Home is else where. But yeah, the place where I live here." He tried to sound nonchalant and she had to smile at that. She nodded.

"Let's go there," she said, faked being casual.

Daniel started the motor and drove on. It was the first time they did not drive to the hotel. Her heart beat up in her throat, this was just... so big. Dan continued to bite his lip. If he wouldn't stop he would bite it bloody. Soon he pulled in a parking lot. They got out and she took a look around. This was not a bad neighbourhood. He led her to an apartement building, opened the front door and went to a letter box to check his mail. She caught the name on it. _D. Agger_. She pointed at it.

"That explains why your boss is calling you Dagger."

He closed the box and shrugged. "It was obvious, I guess." - "Alright, lead the way, _Dagger_!", she said playfully.

He flinched and made a grimace. "Please, don't call me that. Not you..."

She grasped his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Lead on, Danny." 

They climbed up two flights of stairs, he jangled with his keys before they finally stood in front of the door to his apartement. He felt like a greenhorn, like this was the first time he brought someone home. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

His place was not nearly as chaotic as she thought it would be. The small open kitchen was tidy, just some magazines scattered over the worktop. She looked at the title. _Liverpool FC Magazine_. Good Club. The livingroom looked pretty empty, just a crumpled couch, a small table and a big modern TV. No decorations, no pictures, no plants. Very anonymous.

"Can I get you something?", he asked.

She put her purse on a chair and nodded. He hurried to the fridge.

"So we have beer and.... well, we have beer." His head appeared above the fridge door, slightly blushed.

She smirked. "I guess it's beer then."

He gave her a bottle with an apologetic look. "Sorry, I am a bit unprepared for this." They opened their drinks and clinked the bottoms.

"Cheers." - "Skal."

They drank in silence. She sat down on the couch and put the beer on the table. He joined her, she skidded closer. His arm laid around her shoulders by itself, stroked the soft skin with his thumb and she laid her head on his chest.

"Danny?"

"Hm?"

"Is this... some kind of a date?", she asked ingenously. He stopped and looked at her. _Did he just imagine a hopeful expression on her face...?_ His lips twitched, he surpressed a smile, but he couldn't hide the spark in his eyes.

"We could date."

She nuzzled his nose. "You mean like... going to the cinema, smooching in the back?"

He grinned and listened.

"And... sitting in a cab, snogging in the rear seat?"

He pecked her lips and chuckled. "Your dating involves a lot of kissing."

She pulled him down to kiss him properly.

"Is that a bad thing?", she asked seductively.

He shook his head. "No", he kissed her tenderly, his lips on hers felt so _right_ , "no problem with that."

It did not take two weeks for her to move in with him.

\------------------------

"What the fuck is that?" 

Daniel didn't need any warm up when he saw her. He just snapped immediately. She did a miserable job hiding her swollen eye and burst lip. She tried to smile.

"It's nothing, I was just a little clumsy."

He brushed her hair to the side, examined her face.

"Who?" His voice sounded menacing. She sighed and tried to pass him. _No chance._

He grabbed her by her shoulders and turned him to look at him.

"Who?", he spat. She shrugged.

"Danny, it was just a little rough play, leave it." - "Rough play? _Rough play?!_ Did he..." He stared at her, too angry to speak.

"Strip", he commanded her finally, his fingers digged harshly in her shoulders.

 _T_ _hat was the last straw_ she jerked free furiously.

"When I came through these doors, I stopped being a whore, don't treat me like one!", she yelled.

Dan let go of her at once, every word felt like a punch in the guts.

"Baby, please... I didn't mean..." - "Just leave me alone!"

She stormed to his bedroom _their bedroom_. He followed her, she sat on the bed, face buried in her hands. Her body shook from barely surpressed sobs. He sat next to her, drew her in his arms. She embraced him, as tight as possible, hid her face at his chest. He stroked her back, her hair, soothing, pecked her head, murmured comfort to calm her with the sound of his voice. 

"I am sorry. I am so sorry." He kissed her wet cheeks.

"Sorry, sorry... I just wanted to see if you are hurt more, god, I'm so sorry..." He had a clump in his throat.

"It happens, you know?"

He could barely hear her.

"And it is really just rough play. It could be so much worse. I heard horrible stories from other slags..."

His heart almost exploded with sympathy. 

"Why are you doing this?", he asked. She looked up to him, it was terrible to see her like that.

"What should I do? That's the only thing I know." She pressed herself to his body. "And I don't want you to carry us alone, not with..."

She stopped, averted her eyes. He did not have a dream job either. He took her chin between his fingers, their eyes locked.

"I love you, you know that?"

She still had the sass to blush when he told her that. He stood up. "I get you some ice for that eye..."

After a while she put the ice pack down and looked at him thoughtfully.

"Hm?"

Her lip hurt, but she still wanted to feel and taste him. He was very careful while they kissed, it surprised him when she opened his trousers. He caught her hands to stop her.

"You sure?", he murmured.

She claimed his lips once more and clinged to him desperately.

"Please. Show me. Show me how it should be..." 

His brows were frown in concern. "Are you really sure? I don't want to hurt you..."

She wriggled her wrists out of his grasp and continued resolutely with his pants. With his help they were naked in no time, she laid on her back, Daniel between her legs. It was seldom for them to do it missionary style. But right now it seemed the only right way to make love to her. Love. Face to face. 

_Oh soso much love..._

And he felt it when he entered her, she felt it, she saw it in his eyes, he found it in hers, tenderness, fondness and just... love.

\------------------------

"Ooooh scones!"

She sat up in bed and breathed in the delicious scent. She looked most enchanting, hair dishevelled from sleep, one of his old shirts hugged her figure. He set down a tablet with breakfast things and watched her preparing a scone with butter and marmalade.

"How was work?", he asked.

She shrugged. "You know... bouncy." He chuckled, pecked her temple.

"I was worried when you weren't home when I came." - "There was some guy, came in very late. I didn't want to lose out the money."

Daniel took a bite of her scone.

"Still. I... I don't know, it got me worried, you all late, going with complete strangers and after last time...." He looked at her. Her brows rose mildly.

"If I had not gone with strangers, we would not be here." He groaned frustrated, bent towards her and buried his face at her bossom.

"I know..." His voice was muffled. She ruffled his hair gently. He looked up, green eyes so sincere.

"What if you stop?" - "Are you kidding me?", she chuckled.

He sat up straight, his eyes drilled in hers.

"What if you stop?", he repeated.

She rolled her eyes and went back to breakfast.

"You know the concept of paying rent and bills?", she took a bite, "I don't want you to do it all alone. Especially not with your kind of work."

He wiped some crumbles from the corner of her lips. She shoved the rest of the pastry in her mouth.

"Come on, let's leave it at that. We've got some shopping to do."

She jumped out of the bed, the hem of his shirt grazed her butt when she disappeared in the bathroom. He gathered the breakfast stuff from the bed to bring it back in the kitchen and she stuck her head out of the bathroom, clearly naked, a sly smirk on her lips.

"Are you coming or what?"

Dan grinned and joined her.

He loved to watch her at the supermarket. She stood in the aisle with cornflakes, taking different packages out of the shelf and checking up the stats, brows frown, as if their life depended on their flakes choice. It had an aura of normality to it, as if he wasn't a simple thug and she wasn't a particular friendly whore. They were just this perfectly content couple shopping for groceries. Maybe for a barbeque with friends. Or a romantic dinner to celebrate some anniversary. Or a camping trip on the weekend. Or...

"You listening?" She flipped at his chin. "This is important, we'll eat this the whole week, so help me out!"

He focused on the task at hand although his heart was overwhelmed by his feelings for her. He laid his hand on her lower back and looked at the packages she held up for him.

"You narrowed it down already, good work." - "Still difficult! This one...", she pointed to the left, "is more nutritional. But the other one...", she held up the other one, "has a toy in it."

Daniel put on his most serious face. "Tricky."

The corners of her mouth twitched. "So?" - "You know the answer."

She threw the package with the toy in their cart. "Good choice!"

She peaked down on their grocery list, her hair fell losely over her eyes. She crossed the stuff out they already got. "Still need milk and fruits." She looked up and noticed that he was watching her.

"Something wrong?", she asked.

He pulled her in his arms to kiss her, his lips moved on hers, tongue darting out to taste her. She was surprised but more than willing to oblige.

"I think I never loved you more", he whispered. Her eyes glittered luckily.

"Really? Now? Not when you're ballsdeep inside me?"

He laughed and brushed her lips with another kiss.

"Well, that is also very nice, but yeah, now is the moment."

They seperated when an elderly woman cleared her throat behind them. Their eyes locked and they spluttered, giggling in each other's arms. The poor lady mumbled something about inapropriate behaviour and even gasped when Danny laid his hand on his girl's ass to push her forward. He squeezed her butt and growled into her ear.

"You're behaving bad..." A pleasant shiver ran down her spine.

"Maybe you could teach me some manners... _Sir_."

Danny grinned. "Oh, you can bet your life on that!"

They finished their shopping and got home quickly. The trip took longer than expected and she had to prepare for work. Daniel watched her through the open bathroom door as she applied the eye-catching make up. She did so in a complete automatic manner, no wasted motion. Well, she did this practically every evening. He almost gritted his teeth when she covered up her still coloured eye with a thick layer of concealer. After she was done she came to the bedroom to chose clothes, from slutty underwear to tiny skirt. That was his favourite part, obviously. And he seized the chance, embracing her from behind, chest to back, bumping her butt with his crotch, fingers sneaking under the waistband of her almost offensive thong. She hummed pleased, enjoying his gentle touch.

"You want to turn me on? Right before work?" - "Doesn't that help?" She punched him softly on his arm.

"No, it doesn't help when all I can think of is you." He turned her around in his arms, cupping her face lovingly.

"Don't go."

She sighed. "Danny, we talked about this."

He pursed his lips.

"That look doesn't work on me."

Dan pulled a face. She smiled.

"Ok, maybe a little..."

She kissed him, he returned it, tender, slowly entangling. He pressed her to his body, hands so sneaky under her skirt. She had to chuckle. "I really have to go, Fer's waiting for me."

Danny released her, she grabbed her bag and went to the front door, he accompanied her. He took her chin between his fingers and turned her face to kiss her good bye.

"You write me everytime you..." - "I will."

She looked at him with big eyes. "And you take care, ok? Don't do anything reckless, you hear me?"

She pecked him one last time and went out.

Dan sighed as he closed the door behind her. He couldn't stand this much longer. He looked at his watch. It was still hours til his own job tonight. He let himself slump down on the couch and turned on the TV. Maybe there was some old Liverpool match...

\------------------------

She paced around in the flat, every few seconds a glance to the clock on the wall. She was at home for over an hour to find the place empty. Daniel was never that late without telling her and it made her nervous. His whole _job_ made her nervous but that was a thought for another time. She tried to call him again on his mobile phone. Mailbox. She left another message.

"Danny, when you hear this, please call me back."

She continued her march through the living room, tried to ban pictures of him dead in a dumpster or similar stuff out of her mind. She poured herself a glass of water, although she was not thirsty. The glass remained on the table, untouched.

And then she heard the door. She dashed to the hall and there he was. She managed to prevent a scream.

The left side of his face was covered in blood, it soaked his shirt, which was also tattered in several places, she could make out small wounds, some still bleeding. It must hurt like hell, but he looked mostly pissed off. He blinked through the blood and shook his head.

"Don't say anything."

She gulped down every response she had on her tongue, grasped his hand and led him to the bathroom. He sat down on the edge of the tub and watched her bustling around to gather the things she needed. She poured warm water in the sink and plunged a soft cloth in it. She wrang it out and rubbed it tenderly over his mauled face, surpressing upcoming tears. This beautiful, wonderful face she loved so much. She bit her lower lip to remain silent and continued to wash him. He hissed when the cloth touched his wounds. It burned like fire.

"Will be worse when we sanitise it...", she murmured.

He groaned annoyed, but stayed still. After cleaning his face she looked at his shirt. She shook her head silently sighing, grabbed a scissor and just cut his top off his upper body. Fortunately it looked worse than it was, the blood seeped through the fabric but there were no more wounds on his chest and arms. She cleaned him up and reached for the germicide.

"Is that necessary?"

She moistened a clean cloth with it. "Yes, it is!"

He cursed loudly when she touched his face with it.

"Grin and bear it, love!" She worked as fast as possible.

"Fuck." He spit in the tube. She treated the wounds with some plasters and turned to throw away the stuff she used.

He grabbed her wrist and looked at her. She swallowed hardly. She knew that look. 

"Danny, please...", her voice wavered. She should know that this made him just hornier.

"I need you now." - "What you need is a few hours of sleep!" He stood up and came closer. "No, I need _you_."

Her heart beat hard in her chest. 

"You should rest.", she whispered. His grip on her wrist tightened.

"Please, Danny, don't force me. Not you...", she pleaded.

It was as if he snapped out of a trance. He blinked a few times, let go of her.

"I..." The words stuck in his throat. She helped him.

"I know..." - "I would never hurt you, I...", he choked out.

"I know."

He looked at her desperately. She smiled reassuringly, although relief almost drowned her. He rushed her, threw his arms around her and pressed her to his chest, as tight as he could. She caressed his back softly, ran her hands over his hunched shoulders.

Daniel was tired, she felt how he leaned more and more on her, his weight slowly dragging her down.

"Sweetheart... let's get you to bed, ok?" He nodded sleepily.

He was tucked in soft blankets in no time, she tidied up the bathroom and changed into her pyjamas, watched by him. Then she joined him, sliding next to him into the warm embrace of his strong arms.

She stroked his face carefully, stretched up to him to kiss him. He sighed.

“This has to stop“, she said lowly. Their eyes met. He nodded.

“Both of us.“ - “But I...“

He laid a finger on her lips. “No discussion.“, he said firmly. She smiled at him, almost pitiful, and kissed him lovingly. He laid his hand on her neck, holding her near.

"My big stupid sweet idiot...", she whispered, "you know, we need money." - "But not like this."

She pressed her lips gently on his cheek, stubbles sctratched her mouth.

"You want to tell me what happened tonight?"

He turned his head and kissed her.

"No, I don't."

\------------------------

Daniel sat down at the table in the coffee shop. Martin poured milk and sugar in, his cup.

“Dagger.“ Danny nodded.

“You wanted to meet me?“ The Dane nodded again.

“I want out.“

Martin stared at him. “You want out?“ - “Yeah.“

“Why?“ - “I want to move on, have some plans elsewhere.“

He stared at the Dane blankly. He was a good _worker_ , almost partner in this whole mess. He didn't want to lose him. Not now. Not before he had the whole city. Then the other man could do what he wanted, go farming or knock up that whore, he didn't care. Martin was not completely unreasonable. But til he had what _he_ wanted he had to be hard.

"Dagger, you know what's at stake." He smiled, sipped his tea. Dan nodded shortly. He knew very well. Martin propped on the table.

"Look. You help me get through this. That's like... five more Jobs. Seven tops. Then you can go."

Daniel's brows shot up. _Could it be really this easy?_ He nodded again.

"Alright", he said lowly and stood up. He looked down on Martin. "Seven jobs. And that's it."

The Slovakian smiled up to him. "How is your girl?", he asked.

He looked like a shark who got wind of some blood. Daniel gulped, he clenched his fists to cover his shaking hands.

"She's good."

Martin took another calm sip. "Dangerous profession, don't ya think?" He looked directly in Danny's eyes.

“It would be a shame if some punter went rough on her, right?“

Dan gritted his teeth, but nodded. He understood. “That would be unfortunate.“ - “Maybe I visit her tonight, you know, to make sure she's alright.“

“But we have a job tonight“, Daniel said. Martin laughed loudly. He couldn't let the Dane think he had the upper hand in this. 

“No, Dagger, _you_ have a job tonight. Don't fuck this up. I don't want to fuck up something too, am I right?“

When Martin came to her later that night she wasn't surprised. Danny had warned her, apologized a thousand times that she has been dragged into this, begged her not to go out to work. She did listen and yeah, she didn't want to do this too, but both knew exactly that the bald Slovakian would not be pleased if she hid from him. She was more worried about the job Daniel had to do than about some overzealous punk who would most probably just fuck her. She was pretty sure she had worse clients than him. He even wagged with some notes, she smiled weakly and went with him.

They got to the same hotel Danny and her used to go _oh the irony_. She tried to see him like all the other faceless clients but it was difficult. He circled her, eyeing her up from head to toe, she looked back as calm as possible. He wasn't ugly, quite the contrary, blue eyes, high cheekbones, plump rosy lips. If it weren't for the bald head, the tatts and the mischievious grin he could have been perfect son-in-law. But he clearly wasn't. 

Martin approached her from behind, pressed his nose into the curve of her neck. Nothing could beat the smell of a clean woman, even if she was a whore. He was as tall as Daniel, gazing down to her. She didn't move as she normally would, but this was not a normal situation and she would not act as if. He sat down on the edge of the bed, nodded to her clothes.

"Get naked, honey."

She did as he said and stood in front of him, crossing her arms in front of her breasts. The confident demeanor was fake and she knew that he knew it. Martin stood up and stepped closer, eyes on her naked flesh. He slapped her arms down to grab one of her tits, she tried not to flinch when he weighed it in his big palm. He seemed pleased, sat back on the bed and patted on his lap.

"Come here, nugget."

She wanted to sit on his lap, but he chuckled.

"No, no."

He looked at her ass, then in her face, and it clicked. She swallowed and laid over his knees, butt high up. His hand ran over the back of her thighs, brushed the sensitive flesh of her pussy, but that was not what he was after. His fingers digged in the juicy flesh of her butt, he squeezed one cheek, then the other. His digits followed her crack to her butthole, circling around the puckered rose. She let out her breath to calm herself but couldn't help to gasp violently when his finger pushed inside. He didn't wait, pushed further, first knuckle, second, then she clenched around it so hard he couldn't go deeper.

"Hey, cookie. Relax."

She bit her lip, breath shallow, and her muscles released him.

"Holy hell, you are tight..."

She didn't answer that. He curled his finger inside her, she bit on her tongue to prevent any sound of discomfort. He retreated and clapped her softly.

"On the bed, kitten. On all four."

She crawled over him to take the position he wanted, looking straight ahead on the wall. Martin saw that she was well aware of their situation, he found it quite amusing. He spread her buttcheeks, her little hole was reddend, it was so pretty. He loved a woman with a nice butt. And this one was _very_ nice. He brought his finger back in her, it was slightly easier this time, he added another. He grunted again.

"Jeesh, Dagger never took yer ass? He's just a pussyfucker?"

She would not answer that either, especially when it brought up so pleasant memories... Dan didn't fuck her ass too often but when he did it was a long pleasurable sequence of opening her up, stretching her patiently, fingering her butt so fucking good, that she came just from that. And his cock inside that tight hole _oh god_...

She turned her head to look back at Martin who still was stabbing inside her ass.

"You know I have lube, it will..."

He interrupted her. "I am fine back here, thank you, bunny."

She sighed and looked at the wall again. It was worth a shot. The bed dipped when he kneeled behind her. The sound of him opening his zipper was loud in the bedroom. His cock landed heavily on her ass, he lead it to her crack, slowly rubbing between her cheeks. His tip lined up, teased her, prodding, back and forth. Then he started pushing inside. She scrambled the sheets in her hands to hold on to something. He grabbed her right above her hips and thrusted his cock deep inside, drawing a surprised choke out of her. _Fuck_ Danny was really big but this guy was thicker. 

It did hurt, but she clenched her teeth and just went with it. What else should she do? He thrusted deep, each thrust burned, while he pumped frequently into her ass. His phone ringed, she found it strange that he had it in bed with him, but now she knew why. Martin slapped her butt, she couldn't prevent flinching.

"Look, who's calling..." He buried his cock deep inside her while he bent over her to whisper in her ear.

"Your sweet big Dane." He straightened up again. "Let's see what he wants."

He answered. "Dagger."

Her heart tightened when she heard Daniel's voice.

"Everything went good, no problems. I scatter the last runners and wrap it up here." Martin's hips moved slowly in a circular motion, she pressed her lips together. 

"Good job, Dagger. Good job." Silence on Dan's side. "Oh, we are good here, too, ya know? Very tight, your lady."

Just breathing. Martin stroked her ass.

"You wanna say hi to your babyboy? Come on, moan."

He changed his phone to hands-free and started moving again, picking up pace, deep, hard.

"Moan for me, little peach."

He bent over her again, pressed her into the cushion, his breath hot on her ear.

"Moan at least for him."

And she could not stop the sounds escaping her mouth anymore, she could not banish the picture from her mind, tearing her up, pictures of Danny standing in some dark corner of the city, listening to her, getting fucked by his boss...

Dan waited for her in the hall when she entered the apartement. He was paler than ever, his jaw tensed. She glanced quickly in his face but her gaze fell down immediately. She couldn't look in his eyes. She tried to go past him but he snatched her hand.

"Love."

His voice sounded rough. She stopped in her tracks. He laced his fingers with hers, pulled her towards his body. She followed his lead stiffly, face flinched when her ass burned up again. _Fuck she wouldn't sit for days_

"Are you hurt?"

She nodded quietly. His eyes constricted to narrow slits.

"Should I kill him?"

She looked up to him abruptly.

"Would you?" - "Yes, for you, anything." He sounded serious.

She shook her head. "No. We knew who we are bedding, right?"

A nerv under her eye twitched as she noticed her own unintented pun. She sighed, pressed her fingers on the bridge of her nose. She was getting a mean headache. 

He cupped her face with his big palm and lifted it to look at her.

"You stay at home for a few day, okay?" She pressed her cheek into his loving touch.

"Okay", she answered meekly. 

Not much later Danny had her in bed, clean, warm and cozy, stroking her head, murmuring sweet nothings to lull her to sleep. He didn't find it until dawn.

One job done, six to go...

\------------------------

"Are you crazy?" She looked at him, completely baffled.

"It is a good concept," he said.

"So I go from dealing with shitty people to dealing with their shit. Literally."

Her eyes gazed at the papers, laying across the table. _At least the name was inventive._

"Nah, you'll have nothing to do with that. You'll be our sexy secretary." - "And you're my boss?"

He smirked. "Of course. So I can bend you over the desk after closing." - "Ohooo, I see what will happen! You will abuse your position!"

He laughed and pulled her on his lap. "And you'll love it."

He got serious again and bit his lip. "Tell me for real. What do you think?"

She gathered the papers in front of her, reading them again quickly.

"It _is_ a good concept", she agreed. "And your brother made already the start, right?"

Daniel nodded quietly and bit his lip again. He had contacted his brother. Marco was so happy to hear from him, no bad blood, nothing, just pure bliss. Dan felt like shit after they talked, guilty, teary. He missed his family and Denmark so much. They were home. He should have returned much earlier. She rustled with the paper, bringing his thoughts back.

_But then he wouldn't have met her._

"You know anything about this?" He shrugged. "I manage."

"So how much invest does it need?" - "Several thousand." She twitched. Their savings would be burned up like nothing. But they would not need to work as...

She stood up and paced back and fourth in front of him.

"Have we enough?" - "Yeah. Little bit over. Good, we aren't big spenders." 

He looked at her ass _what, it was distracting!_ and bit his lip. 

“If you bite that lip one more time I swear to god I will...“

Before she could finish he rushed up at her, pinning her to the wall, hands above her head, knee between her legs.

“You will do what?“, he asked lowly and bit his lower lip again, his face just an inch from hers.

She practically drooled at the sight of that, and not only in her mouth. She rubbed her cunt at his knee and looked up to him through her lashes.

“...I will be especially submissive to you?“

Dan smirked. "Thought so..."

He released her, she got on her tiptoes, licked over his lower lip, that beautiful naughty thing, made her crazy all the time.

Just like now.

She kissed him and pushed him lightly until the table top met his thighs. Daniel leant on it, enjoying her caress, the taste of her tongue in his mouth. She slid down on her knees, glanced up to him with a dirty grin on her lips, intention clear. He flicked the button of his jeans open with a quick move of his thumb and dragged the jeans down right with his pants until his cock sprang free, halfhard and quickly hardening at the sight of her in front of him. She came closer, pulled up his shirt, avoided his dick _bitch_ and dipped her tongue in his navel. From there she followed the soft path of hair that led her to his manly glory.

She pressed her lips gently on the side of his penis, pecking up to its tip, not touching it, making him squirm. She kissed back down, nibbled at the delicate skin that connected his shaft with his balls, the sensation made him twitch. She pulled his clothes further down for better access, tongue ran over his nuts, she blew softly over them, grinned when he winced. Her fingers fondled his sack, lips going back up again, peppering his length with sweet featherleight kisses. She still ignored the head, a pearl of precum appearing already on the tip.

Daniel leant further back on the table, watched her spoiling him. Lips on the vibrant vein on the downside of his cock, she worked his thing. It was light, fun, it was good, but did nothing more than leave him aching for more. She looked up to meet his eyes, to see him squirming _BITING THAT FUCKING LIP_ she raked her teeth lightly over the sensitive flesh in front of her. His slit was leaking more, it was a fascinating view, she kissed the edge of the head, hearing him drawing breath.

"You stop with that lip?", she asked lowly, lips almost touching his glans while speaking.

He bit his lip and smiled down on her, his hands buried in her hair, making her look at him. 

"You don't really want that." His thumb grazed her lower lip.

"True", she said, before drawing his thumb into her hot mouth, licking and circling it with her tongue. She sucked it, eyes drilled in his. He swallowed, his cock throbbed in need when he saw what she was doing with his finger, so close to his aching dick. _God he wanted her on it..._

And she granted his unsaid wish.

She released his thumb, stroked his cock and led its tip to her lips. Her tongue followed the backside of his length, stopping again before reaching the most wonderful, most sensitive part. She looked up to him with the upmost innocence.

“Would you do it again for me? Please?“ 

Dan's green eyes focused on hers, he scraped his front teeth slowly over his blushed lower lip, drawing it briefly in before releasing it again, slightly moistened. She surpressed shuddering. _So fucking beautiful..._

And finally shetouched his glans, wiping his precum with her thumb, licking the sweet liquid away. She let his tip slide between her lips, giving it a good swipe of her tongue. His hand shot immediately to her head, groaning loudly from the much anticipated sensation. Her mouth glided completely on, tongue prodding his leaking slit, circling the glans, soft and hard the same time, she slid further down, eyes closed to concentrate on the feeling of his heavy flesh on her tongue. 

When he nudged against her throat, she covered the rest of his length with her fingers, sliding up again, sucking around his head. Daniel's fingers tangled in her long strands, his other hand grabbed the edge of the table, she hummed delighted around his girth, the vibrations sent waves of pleasure through his whole body. 

"F.. fuck...", he groaned, bit the infamous lip once again, huffed heavier when she started to glide up and down his penis at a steady rate. Every time she came to the head her tongue swirled it, his grip on the edge of the wooden table became stronger, knuckles white when she started sucking, cheeks hollowed for even more lush sensation. She stroked his length, stayed with her hot wet mouth at the tip, her tongue flicked over the sensitive vein, Danny's toes curled, he gritted his teeth.

"I'm cumming", he hissed out between lustful moans. She opened her eyes, she wanted to see him when he came, wanted to see how his gorgeous face warped from delight and pleasure when he fell apart. His fingers cramped in her hair, she slid a last time down and he came, growling, spurting down her throat. She glided slower, gentler over his length, sucking the last drops of his semen out of his softening dick.

Dan tried to catch his breath, panted, unwrapped his fingers from her long hair. She released his cock, he shuddered from an orgasmic aftershock. She rose and stepped between his legs, catching him in a deep kiss, he moaned in her mouth when he tasted himself on her tongue, licked every trace of cum from her rosy puffed lips.

She grinned. "Will our employment relations be like this?"

He smirked back at her, turned her over to bent her over the table, fingers gliding up her inner thigh. 

She looked back at him, spreading her legs for him. 

"When we work like that, this pipe cleaning company has no chance...", she chuckled.

Daniel's eyes glittered, his nasty thoughts were clearly visible on his handsome face. 

"I can do some _pipe cleaning_..." 

He winked in the most dirty way possible, bit his lower lip and dragged down her panties...

\------------------------

Danny's jaw was tense. His fingers opened and closed around the smooth cool handle of the handgun. A single drop of sweat rolled down his temple, over the side of his face to disappear in his dark polo-neck.

Martin gave it to him as _precaution_ , in case something went really wrong but it left a disgusting taste in his mouth. The Dane never needed a gun on those jobs. His fists were always enough and he always tried to prevent using even them. When he used them, he knew that someone fucked up.

The last job. The last fucking job.

Then it was over. 

Martin visited her just one more time, enjoyed a quick blowjob, to emphasize his point, then the Slovakian had too much going on to care about some slutty girlfriend of his underling. His whole operation stood or fell with this tonight. He had no time for petty bullshit. 

Dan took a deep breath, placed the gun in his belt at his back and went out to the others. He nodded to everyone of them. They knew what to do. 

One job. Only tonight. 

Then they would be off to his homeland. Together.

\------------------------

When Dan came back, she was already waiting sitting literally on their packed bags. She stopped goind off to the street to work for a few days now and organized everything for their departure to Denmark.

They had already a very tearful goodbye from Fer and Sese, the freckled Spaniard would begin his new work in Sergio's art gallery soon. She was sure clients would rip the paintings from Nando's hands when he just smiled at them. He was just too pretty for his own good. She would miss him dearly and made him promise already to visit Dan and her in their new home.

" _oomph!_ "

She jumped on the Dane, knocking the air out of his lungs. Her eyes glared at him accusingly and she pushed him away again.

"You said you would call!" - "I'm sorry, I forgot..."

He drew her in his arms again, pecked her head. She pressed her nose to his neck to breath in his scent, only to be stopped by the barrier of fabric of his polo-neck. He knew exactly what she was going for, drew it down as far as possible to give her better access. With a sigh she sniffed at his skin, calming her racing heart immediately. She looked at him, brows still frown in worry.

"Is it over? Can we really just go?"

He thought about his last interaction with Martin.

_"Dagger, I wish you would stay, man. I could use a guy like you and you would make a ton of Money. When you ever come back, you have a place here, ya hear me?"_

One could say it was the best way possible how things could end with the bald Slovakian. Danny didn't want to come ever back to this, he couldn't forget what he had to do at this jobs, not so soon. And he would never forget or forgive that Martin threatened his beloved. She said, life was too short for pesky revenge plots. He knew that she was right, especially when they had the opportunity to have a fresh start in Denmark.

"Are we ready?", he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, everything's packed and we just have to leave the keys on the table."

His eyes wandered over the almost empty place, where he lived for the last few years. He wouldn't miss it.

He fumbled his key out of his pocket and freed it from the keychain attached to it to lay it down next to hers. He glanced at his watch.

"We should go."

They took their bags and left the apartement. When the door clunked shut they exchanged a look. Daniel changed a bag to his other palm to have one free to lay it over her shoulders.

Now it was final. No looking back.

\------------------------

The flight to Kopenhagen was short and without any complications. They landed in the morning and got picked up by Daniel's brother after they fetched their bags from the baggage claim area at the airport. Marco was a nice man, he grabbed her bag without question and made instantly conversation. His English was just as Danny's almost perfect, with only the slightest charming accent.

"That's just typical Dan, he never tells me anything", the younger Agger complained, but he was laughing at the same time.

She glanced at Daniel with a smirk. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

When they drove to Marco's house he eyed her up in the driving mirror as she let Danny sit in the front of the small car with his long legs.

"How did you meet Dan here?"

Danny choked on his own spit and coughed violently. His brother blinked confused and used the stop at a streetlight to pat the other's back. She smiled, bent forward to stroke Daniel's neck reassuringly. He obviously did not tell how he met her or what her profession was.

"Well, believe it or not, but it is really crazy who you can just meet on the street..."

When they arrived they refreshed quickly and got in the dining room to grab something to eat. He loved to see that she was practically glowing from all the new little things she got to see til now, she was so excited about Smørrebrød, the small open-faced sandwiches, although a traditional lunch, still so typical Danish, and she couldn't wait to see more of the city.

Danny didn't wait to grant her wish, after breakfast they headed out, the fatigue just swept away by their excitement to be finally there, in Dan's home city, with his family and with a plan ahead of them. Since she was the first time in Kopenhagen he took her to all the tourist attractions. More in-depth tours would surely follow soon. 

And he loved every second of it. To see her eyes shine in awe when they got to see Thorvaldsen's Christus statue or when they traversed through the hippie parish of Christiania. It was just so much to take in, often she didn't really know where to look first, doing her best to soak in every bit of information Daniel could give her. They ended the stroll by the famous mermaid, sun setting already, bathing the beautiful statue in golden and rosy light.

"Wait here.", Dan said and looked around for some bystanders. He approached a young man.

" _Unskyld, vær så snill, kan du tage en foto af os?_ "

She watched him perplexed, as Danny gave the other his phone and quickly came back to her.

"Smile." He stood behind her, arms wrapped around her, she could feel his breath on her ear. She looked to the other man who was holding up the phone to take a picture. She smiled quickly, hands on Dan's arm. Then the tall Dane got his phone back and thanked him _well at least she thought he thanked him_. Danish sounded kinda a funny to her. _Her_ Dane looked at the screen of his phone and showed it to her, a warm smile lightened his face. It was a wonderful picture of them, but she had to laugh.

"We look so... normal!" - "We _are_ normal!" Danny pecked her temple. He liked the pic. Their first on their new journey together. It was a very good start.

They got back in the evening and Marco's girlfriend asked them if they wanted to get a nap before dinner. Both, exhausted, agreed to that, happy that someone took care of them. They made their way to the guest room where they would stay until finding some place of their own. When they undressed they cuddled up on the bed. Dan wrapped a blanket around them, closing his eyes. 

He opened them again, when he felt her fingers crawl gently beneath his navel, slipping under the waistband of his pants, following the dark lines of the tattoed petals and below them, just close enough to his dick to be aroused by the touch. He hummed pleasurably, smirked. 

"You not tired?" - "I am..."

Daniel grinned. "But also horny?" She nodded, cheeks slightly blushed.

“Can you be quiet?“, he asked lowly.

“I can try.“

He bit his lower lip. “Hop on.“

She grinned broadly, he opened her bra fastly, she removed it and laid beside him to wiggle out of her panties, pulling his down, far enough to free his cock, already proudly erected. She fell victim to his lucious attack with mouth and tongue, conquering her lips and she already moaned muffled in his mouth. When he released her, she climbed atop of him, straddling his hips, eyes taking in the incredible gorgeousness before her.

She lowered herself on his hard length, a happy smile curled her lips, nothing but love in her eyes, the sound of a Danish song coming from the radio in the kitchen. He reached up to her, cupped her cheek, stroked her slowly moving hip, jolts of pleasure in his lower abdomen and this was real, she was real, her soft moans, her warmth around him, the tender skin under his fingers, it was all real. And he knew that this was where he should be right now, where he belonged.

Daniel knew he was finally truly home.

**Author's Note:**

> It started out as "small little story" and then became this monstrosity. I hope you had fun with it, I sure as hell did!
> 
> And yeah, Fernando is my "Pretty Woman" here :3
> 
> As you can see I am still alive, and YES "Real Nights of Madrid" is still ongoing!  
> Comments would be much appreciated.


End file.
